Darth Phobos: The Hidden Fear
by lordtrayus
Summary: Darth Phobos, the new Sith Lord seenin the game Force Unleashed, is a fascinating new character. This story will show her entire life. Witness her rise through the Sith ranks, and her important role in galactic events as she changes the galaxy. Brutal!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (sadly)**

Prologue

**Time: 2565 years BBY**

The woman was late. Her customers didn't like it when she was late. They got very angry normally. One had slashed at her with a knife. She had barely escaped with her life.

She was a tall woman, with pinkish-purple skin, dark blue tattoos all over it, with her three horns keeping her afro of green hair out of her way. Her hooves were firmly polished and she was dressed in her skimpiest outfit. That wouldn't matter to her client. She was late.

But today, she had good reason to be late. She had been feeling a bit off recently, so she had spent some her hard earned money on a pregnancy test. Her fears were confirmed. She was pregnant.

She couldn't afford to get pregnant. She didn't even know who the father was for a start. People in her position rarely did. What happened if she kept the baby, and she grew up asking where her dad was? And she couldn't afford to have a kid. She barely earned enough for herself. And what if she had a disease? She didn't want that passed on to any baby.

Yes, it was trouble alright. Being pregnant did not improve her chances.

She hurried down a narrow side street in the city of Dreshdae on Korriban. A Theelin, she only attracted a few stares as she passed various people transiting to and from work, going out to the spaceport or to the Academy. The Academy belonged to the Sith.

For the last fifty or so years, the Sith Ascendancy under Darth Anarchy had been fighting a war of stalemate against the Republic. At present, each side ruled around a third of the galaxy. The Jedi were deployed on many worlds, leading the Republic forces in war against them. The Sith Ascendancy had troops on many worlds also, with several different Sith Lords leading the armies in a way similar to the Jedi.

Anarchy had been raised a Sith Lord, who's name was lost to history. He had appeared in the galaxy about one hundred years ago, with a cadre of other Sith Lords. Convincing several systems that the Senate was corrupt, he started a secession movement, and thus began the war. The new planets formed the Sith Ascendancy, and he began taking on the Republic. He slowly built up, attacking only supply convoys, assassinating minor leaders and making a nuisance of himself, until he pounced. Attacking the major Republic shipyards at Sluis Van, he started a wave of fear throughout the Republic that made the public beg their leaders to stop him and his Sith Council. The Chancellor at the time had no choice but to agree, and so began the Deadlock War. If the Sith took one planet, the Republic took one planet. If a Sith Lord was killed, a Jedi Councillor was killed. It had proceeded thus for the last fifty years. Under the guidance of Sahara Pelura, the Caamasi leader of the Jedi Council, the Jedi had fought hard for many years. However, Anarchy had picked a bad time in which to attack. With the conclusion of the Galactic Sith War over a thousand years before, the Republic had entered a period of relative tranquillity. The sudden appearance of a Sith threat had frightened them certainly, but hadn't made them do all that much about it. If Anarchy was going to do anything, he should have done it at the beginning, when the Republic was slow to move.

With the attack on Sluis Van, it had all changed. While there were millions of people loyal to both factions, a common Joe Bloggs could see full well that the war was getting nowhere. Neither side had the forces, resources or will with which to launch a major offensive, and so they were stuck. The Sith had one third, the Republic had one third, and the other third was neutral.

The woman didn't want any child she may have growing up in a galaxy where war was an everyday factor. True, if the Republic ever got in so far as Korriban, the Sith Ascendancy would be finished anyway. However, Anarchy and his eleven colleagues on the Sith Council weren't going to let that happen.

The Theelin woman pondered her situation. Korriban was an alright place to raise a child. She hadn't had any choice where she had been brought up. Her mother had been killed by a Sith Lord in a fit of rage several years before. Since then, the girl had raised herself. With no means to support herself, and an abusive father, she wouldn't have lasted long without using one of her few advantages in life: her looks. Sleeping around made you a figure of scorn, even here on Korriban, but it paid the rent and for a few small creature comforts. Should she raise a child the same way she was raised? Would she impose that on her own child?

Korriban's sky was dark, echoing her mood as she finally arrived at the barracks. The Sith garrison in Dreshdae itself was small, the larger one being out in the waste's and only a small group of troops defending the academy. But the commander of the base, her customer, was an evil little man who could never get a woman on his own. So, he relied on prostitutes. She pondered as she was led to his quarters. Was it him? She saw him often enough. But she couldn't be sure, and he'd probably have her shot in case of a scandal.

She traipsed across the barren base towards his quarters, letting herself in. She sat and thought, long and hard. Should she keep the baby? On one hand, she'd place the child in danger. On the other, she could use some company…and it would get her away from customers for a while.

"Yes, I'll keep it." she promised to herself, as her client entered, angry at her lateness.

That night, she had no trouble with him at all, her mind full with thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Alienatus was standing at the summit of the Academy, when he felt the sentence reverberate through the Force.

"Interesting." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For ten months, the baby stirred in her womb. The woman stopped serving customers in such a way after two months, and got a job in the cantina, serving drinks. It was work, and it paid, and that was what she needed. But as her pregnancy progressed, the more worried she became. The baby was very restless within her, and the baby's hooves caught her several times, causing her pain. The woman didn't know much about the Force, but she felt that it may be active within her child. That would explain the baby's fidgeting. The dark energies on Korriban would certainly alert a Force-sensitive. But that possibility created a whole new set of problems.

The woman was scared of Korriban now. Troops now actively patrolled the streets, and various people in dark robes fluttered past like bats out of hell. It was becoming a nexus for the dark side on the planet. Thieves and mercenaries had all appeared on the planet, to perform some insidious task for the Sith Ascendancy. Drugs and vice plagued the streets, and while Dreshdae suffered outside, the Academy blossomed on the inside. Korriban had gotten dangerous. Perhaps Anarchy was preparing yet another gargantuan effort to move his drinks cabinet six inches closer to Coruscant.

Regardless, she was scared. People tailed her, and not always people she could see. She had become steadily aware of someone watching her for the last ten months. As far as she knew, she hadn't slept with any of the Sith, but there was always a possibility that she had, and now the Force user wanted to make sure she didn't blab. But she had other worries. Such as the baby's impending birth.

The baby was late. Her own health was getting worse, and she felt that the baby was corrupting her body somehow. Taking a deep breath, she went to serve a customer. And then she was him again.

A man had been coming in every night she was working for the last ten months. The same time she had discovered her pregnancy and she had started working. He gave her the collywobbles.

What if he was following her? What if he wanted to take the baby from her? What happens if it was a Jedi, determined to stop the Sith getting a new recruit if she was indeed right about the baby's Force sensitivity? Or was he just a common stalker, or an aggrieved ex-customer?

She suddenly became aware of a large puddle.

"Oh crap." she swore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty hours later, she was screaming in excruciating pain.

"Madam, you must remain calm." the MD droid said.

She snarled at the droid.

"No uterus, no opinion! Cant you give me anything!"?"

As far as she was able to ascertain, the baby was the wrong way up, and her hooves were getting caught in her passage. As the baby was trying to get out, it kept kicking and was ripping away at the woman's insides.

"Get her out of me!" she begged.

"Madam, we must let her work herself out. If not, she may die." the droid stated.

The woman screamed as another wave of pain occurred.

"Then give me something!"

The droid bustled off and came back with a silver mixture.

"This is Spicecane. It will rest the pain. However, you can only take this amount. It is a very potent drug. Addiction occurs in the third usage normally."

The woman was blissfully painless for the next two hours, in which time the baby still didn't come out. When the droid was occupied fetching fresh linen, the woman slipped another two vials into her pocket.

A further ten hours later, with two more shots from the droid and one of her won, the baby was born. The baby girl was green skinned, with a small tuft of blue hair.

"My child." the woman whispered in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Alienatus, who had been outside the hospital for at least thirty hours, smiled as he felt the new life.

"A saviour for the Sith. Interesting." he said with glee, and vanished into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years passed. The young girl grew. And all the time she did so, her mother grew more addicted. After the numerous injections he had taken during the birth of her child, the woman had quickly become addicted. When she had gone back to work, she had also taken up her prostitution to pay for her drugs. But while the woman was hopelessly addicted and used their last penny every week on more Spicecane, the girl remained unaffected.

In the wider galaxy, away from the mother and her drug addiction, and the daughter and her disdain, the galaxy had quietened down. Darth Anarchy had failed in his last great offensive, and was still licking his wounds, as was the Republic. The situation just went around in circles. The mercs had all but vanished. However, the Sith in the Academy had been quite excited about something of late, none more so than Darth Alienatus, who as the deputy of the facility was responsible for most of it's PR campaigns. He could feel that the time was close.

The girl wasn't particularly happy. Her mother frequently reminded her of her worthlessness.

"These drugs are the only thing that get me through the day girl. And its all your fault. Without Spicecane I would have died! Having you was the worst decision I ever made."

The girl hated her mother. She thought she was worthless. So, the girl spent as much time as possible out of the house. She would frequently meddle in affairs that weren't her concern, and was fascinated by the Sith who stalked the shadowy streets of Dreshdae. When doing so she frequently saw her mother's dealer, a tall black man with evil little eyes. He was the worst person the girl had ever met, and she lived with her mother. She knew that he tampered with the concentrations of the Spicecane to make it more potent. She could see the effects in her mother.

While her mother had once been a full-bodied Theelin, she was now a thin, wrinkled, haggard wreck. Severe mood swings, lethargy, and desperation for a fix were commonplace. Her mother frequently smashed plates to vent her frustration. Sometimes she would even hit her daughter. And then she would get more annoyed, because the daughter would never scream. She frequently cut the dealer's wrists with her nails too, in her desperation to get her drugs as soon as possible. But the girl never interfered. The dealer had once hit her, as had a couple of customers when she was younger. Now, she basically ignored her mother. She considered the woman weak, powerless and worthless, a woman who had turned to intoxication because she was too weak to withstand the fear and pain she had felt after the difficult birth of her daughter.

"Worst decision of my life, keeping you! And then actually giving birth was the worst night of my life!" her mother would screech.

The girl sometimes had tantrums, and massive blazing rows with her mother. They were united by their mutual hatred of each other. Although only six years old, seven in a few days, she could hold her own against her drug-laden mother. The woman was a waste of space. The girl didn't doubt that she had once been full of joy at the prospect of having a child, but that had long since evaporated. The woman had probably wanted to be a caring mother, but the drugs had gotten the better of her. As such, the girl viewed her mother as her inferior, considering her weak, so weak that she couldn't care for her won daughter properly. The girl had basically raised herself, or went to Illapa, the bartender, who was a better mother than her own one was. Several times Illapa had tried to adopt her, but her mother had rebuffed her. Now, the girl was trapped with her vicious addict mother, and couldn't escape.

She had gotten into trouble several times for stealing, and her mother had abused her for it. Things were so bad with her mother that she longed for the day she could escape.

Little did she know that that day was only a few hours away.

She knew that the dealer was going to be there later. But she had a plan. Her mother had clawed her face the day before for dropping one of her Spicecane vials. Today, she would use the strange powers she had. While her mother called her a freak show, the girl found them very useful, especially the telekinesis. She would drop all her Spicecane on the floor when she wasn't in the room, and that would serve her mother right. If she was lucky, the twisted old bag would hang herself out of desperation for a fix.

"Ma dealer's comin round tonight, so you stay in your room!" her mother barked at her as she entered.

The girl glowered at her haggard old mother.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because I bloody told you to you little freak!" the mother roared, stepping towards her daughter.

The girl stuck her green chin out defiantly.

"Don't call me a freak you stupid old cow!" she snapped back.

"I'm your bloody mother girl! You address me with respect!" she cried angrily and slapped her daughter in the face.

The girl snarled, and dashed for her drug stash.

"I hate you!" she screamed, picked up the three vials, and crushed them.

The tiny little room they owned was silent as the drops of liquid fell onto the floor. Then, the mother gave an enraged cry.

"You fucking little bitch!"

Her haggard, wiry mother sprang at her, and the girl was unprepared for her ferocity. Her mother grabbed her neck and wrestled her to the ground, throttling her. The girl screeched in pain as her mother dug her nails into her skin and squeezed her neck.

"That was my fix you stupid bitch! I am your mother! You do as I say you little cow!"

The girl struggled out of her mothers grip and punched her mother in the face. The mother swore at her as she struggled to her feet, gasping for breath. Then her mother dashed at her again, but this time the girl was ready. She dug her teeth into her mother's neck, ripping off a patch of skin and seeing blood flow.

"AHH!"

The mother rushed at her daughter, but the girl brought her hoof into her mothers stomach. The mother grabbed her daughters foot and she crashed into the table, and then to the floor, dislodging a heavy metal plate that separated the rooms. Her mother was then on her, pummelling every inch of her body with her fists, totally berserk with rage, determined to kill the one who had taken her drugs away from her. The girl reached out for something, anything, that would save her from her mother's fury. She grabbed the metal bar, and wrenched a bar off, and swung with all her might. There was a splattering of liquid over her face, and the pressure on her body was gone suddenly.

She staggered to her feet, gasping and saw her mother lying on the floor, a large puddle of blood surrounding her head like a halo. She was definitely dead. She'd killed her own mother. She took several deep gasps, and flinched as the door rang.

The dealer had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Calculus, a Chagrian female, raised an eyebrow as Alienatus shot past with an expression of great excitement.

"Whats got you so excited? Is it two for one at the bar or something?"

Alienatus grinned.

"No. It is the future awakening."

And with that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl panicked. She didn't know what to do. The dealer would open the door himself in a second. And the militia may arrive if someone had heard the commotion.

Before she could decide, the door opened. The dealer took one look at the body on the floor, and roared.

"You've killed my customer you little harlot!"

The girl was scared. The man would kill her. She'd been lucky to survive her mother. She used the only shield she knew. Her fear. She feared her own death. And without meaning to, she sent it outward.

The man suddenly screamed in sheer terror. Opening her eyes, the girl observed him writhing on the floor. He was crying out in terror.

"No, this is all mine! Mine! Ya wont take it ya useless pigs! No! It's ma money!" he screamed.

He was obviously seeing the collapse of his little criminal empire. But his screaming was getting out of hand. It would draw the militia. And on corrupt Korriban, she'd probably be killed for killing him.

So, she picked up the bar, and crashed it down to save herself.

She took several, deep steadying breaths. She'd killed her own mother and a drug dealer. But how she had driven him insane was a mystery to her.

As was what she was going to do now. She could run, but she wouldn't get far. They'd figure she was trying to escape after committing a double murder, even if it was in self defence, and stop her. She was alone, and Illapa couldn't help her. She was lonely, afraid and guilty. She would surely be killed.

There was a rustling. If it was the militia, she'd just get shot. A seven year old girl, killing two people? It seemed ludicrous. But stranger things had happened on Korriban. She raised her bar like a club.

But it wasn't the militia. It was a man, dressed all in black. He had grey hair, and looked very intelligent and ruthless at the same time. He had long, thing fingers with black fingernails. His eyes were a sickly green colour.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?" he asked in a grave voice.

She shook her head in fear.

"I am Darth Alienatus, a Sith at the Academy. You killed these people?" he asked gently.

She gave a reluctant nod. She was wielding the guilty weapon in her hand, so there was no point lying.

"In self defence?"

She nodded, and he smiled.

"Very good. Do you know what you did to the man?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head mutely.

"You drove him insane through fear. I believe your mother called you a freak? No. You aren't a freak. You are a miracle."

He knelt down in front of her, and she took a deep breath. She feared what was coming next.

"You could be great. If you stay here, you will be killed or enslaved. But if you come with me, if you come with me, you will become one of the strongest people to ever exist in this galaxy. What do you say?"

The girl saw something in his eyes she had only ever seen from Illapa. Kindness. And there was something else in there. Reverence, like the way her mother had looked at her dealer.

"Will I become a Sith?" she whispered.

"Yes. One of the greatest ever." he said fondly, and held out his hand.

She dropped the bar, and took it.

"I name you Darth Phobos, the Lady of Fear. you and I will be great." he promised.

With that, he covered her in his cape to hide her from view, and they left the bloody scene as sirens wailed in the distance.

**Well, there's the prologue of Darth Phobos' own story. A bit gruesome I know, but things arent nice when you're writing solely about a bad guy. **

**If you are interested in this story, I will continue if I get five reviews. It may interest you to know that I have plotted out the story (a very long process as I had to find a variety of differnet species as I dont want to rely on the usual ones), and if I write the whole thing it will consist of 52 or so chapters.**

**So, please review if you want me to continue, and next time, if I do it, we will see Darth Phobos begin her long ascent to power within the Sith and how things are going in the war between the new Sith Ascendancy and the Galactic Republic.**

**So, please read and review! and I hope to update this story soon, if I get reviews! Byee!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

1

**Time: 2547 years BBY**

Time passed. When she first arrived, Phobos caused quite the stir among her peers at the academy, as Darth Alienatus had never taken an apprentice before then. However, the doubts eventually vanished, and Phobos proved herself to be an adept Sith. Under Darth Alienatus, she advanced in her tutelage for the next eighteen years, becoming more and more powerful as she did so. His apprentice was everything he had ever dreamed.

He was asked by her one day what was going on with the Sith Ascendancy and what the war was doing. Alienatus gloated at the opportunity.

"The Sith Ascendancy was formed one hundred years ago, though it truly begins one hundred and fifty years ago. Darth Anarchy was the apprentice of a Dark Jedi. When his master was killed during a Jedi ambush, he vanished into obscurity. The Jedi in their complacency believed his threat to be over. It was not. He fled here to Korriban, determined to find a master who could finish his tutelage. He however found a set of old Sith holocrons that not only completed his training, but inspired him to take war back to the Republic. Emerging from Korriban years later, he travelled around, finding other Dark Jedi. When he had a small group behind him, he declared himself Darth Anarchy, made the others all Sith Lords and began his war on the Republic.

Using several mercenary bands, he fermented distrust and dissent throughout the Republic. The clincher came with Borosk. The Republic had brought it in because of one of it's natural resources was very scarce elsewhere. When another planet was found with larger deposits of Balirite, Borosk's economy collapsed, unable to support itself because the Republic had withdrawn all the funding. Borosk, in a rage, declared independence from the Republic. With that, Anarchy moved into the open and declared the Sith Ascendancy.

While the Republic and Jedi were certainly shocked that a new Sith Lord had appeared from nowhere and had taken the newly independent world of Borosk as his throne, very little else happened. Until Anarchy spread the news of why Borosk's economy had collapsed. Other such worlds immediately took the money of the Republic and joined the Ascendancy. Anarchy now had a small following of planets with him, but not enough for the Republic to overtly worry about. At first. However, more and more people were starting to listen to his arguments that the Republic was totally corrupt and had to die. More worlds joined him, and many higher-ups began to lead towards him. The final straw came when a General deserted the Republic with a force of about twelve warships. Anarchy's small group of discontent planets had now become a major rebellion, with arms to back up it's claims.

However, the Republic still did not act, convinced that negotiation would solve the problem. They wilfully ignored the fact that the Ascendancy was growing every day, that credits were flowing into it from major companies that wished to be rid of the Republic, that members of their military and the Jedi were deserting left, right and centre and that weapons and materiel for a war were flooding the Ascendancy's new worlds. Underneath Anarchy a military was formed and the new Sith Lords declared a Sith Council, and awaited their time.

The time was not far off. Hiring mercenaries and pirates all over the place, he had raids executed on Republic supply convoys and holdings across the galaxy. People began crying out that it was him, and that war was not far off. The Republic, which had been relatively peaceful since the conclusion of the Galactic Sith War a millennia previous, refused to believe this and decided to try negotiation again.

While they slowly moved, Anarchy's Ascendancy was growing stronger and larger with each passing day. In the two years since he had declared himself, he had amassed a massive following. The pirates were chipping away at the strength of the Republic and Anarchy was reaping most of the reward. While the Republic was preaching diplomacy, he was gearing up for war with his allies.

That was when the Grand Master of the Jedi Order changed. A Caamasi woman by the name of Sahara Pelura took over, and while her superiors in the Senate tried to use diplomacy, she guessed that the Sith Ascendancy was gunning for a war. Contacting the leader of the Republic Military, she saw to it that weapons, ships and troops were slowly amassed for a war that she knew would engulf the galaxy.

This was a clever plan, bur rather backfired. Anarchy construed it as a pre-emptive display of aggression, and declaring that the Republic was after a war, made his move at long last. Taking his rather strong starfleet, he launched a daring raid on the shipyard world of Sluis Van.

That was the beginning of the Deadlock War. Taking over the ships at the shipyards, he had himself an instant fleet, and a legion of people prepared to use them. The Republic, defeated by their own cleverness, were now made into the bad guys and a host of other worlds joined the Sith. Anarchy, saying how regretful he was of the Republic's actions, said he felt he had to declare war to stop the Republic' warmongering. The people, who were scared that he'd had the audacity to attack a Republic world, cried out for the Republic to protect them. War was officially declared.

Ever since, we've been at a stalemate. Neither side has the advantage, as we're both too evenly matched. Both sides control a third of the galaxy, and the other third have nothing to do with it at all."

Alienatus finished this part of his lecture, and took a drink.

"But how did that happen? I thought Lord Anarchy was meant to be a genius." Phobos said in confusion.

Alienatus snorted.

"At first he was. But he let the Republic fight back. After Sluis Van, he should have pressed the advantage. He failed to do so, and thus allowed this to go on."

"But as the situations so bad, why hasn't anyone deposed him?" she asked.

Alienatus grinned.

"Because there's no one in a high enough position to do so.

Darth Alienatus formed the Sith Council to rival the Jedi Council. But he has sole say on who goes onto it. As such, he's made the entire Council full of his supporters.

Darth Outrage is a wily old Duros, and is the Supreme Commander of the Ascendancy military. He was Ascendancy's first supporter, a Jedi who turned traitor and joined him as soon as he announced the Ascendancy. As such, he is a great supporter of Anarchy, and will do nothing against him. His tactics, like Anarchy's, were good at first, but when he suggested new tactics, Anarchy would refuse as he didn't like them, and so Outrage got lured into the trap of trying the same old tactics, helping us get into the state we're in now.

Outrage is reported to by three other Sith Lords. Darth Ember is in charge of the Fleet. She's a human woman, who was formerly an apprentice to Outrage. As such, she does what he tells them to do. Initiative is needed on the Council, and very few have it. Her tactics are basic, and by the book, which does not help us in this situation.

Darth Ragus is a powerful Feeorin Sith Lord, and is in command of the army. He still wins occasionally victories but they are negated by Outrage and Anarchy's politics of war, and by their foolishness. He has it in him to defy Anarchy and take us out of the deadlock, but lacks the support to do so.

Darth Contest is a Ho'Din, and he rules the land navy. He is a tactical genius, but fails in one area: anarchy always knows what he is doing. Contest was trained by Anarchy himself, and their bond is such that he can always guess what his former apprentice is up to. As such, Contest, who understands our situation, is powerless to oppose Anarchy and his machinations.

Darth Muteium on the other hand, is directly opposed to Anarchy, and always protests that we should change our tactics. She is a Togruta, and directs the Intelligence of the Ascendancy. She is opposed to him, but as she cannot get any military support, cannot make any moves.

Darth Lore leads our magicians. She is a moderate member on the Council, and doesn't like the war in the first place. A curious trait for a Sith, but as such, she will not move against Anarchy. She is tepid by nature, but her magic is strong. But she is another one who cannot raise their hand against the deadlock tactics we have fallen into since this war began.

Darth Perfida is the leader of our spies. A Nautolan, she commands the Force to a great degree, and is responsible for getting spies into places they are not meant to be. Yet she does not report to Muteium, though the two are certainly linked together. She is very quiet on the Council, but I suspect she sides with Muteium on the Anarchy matter.

Darth Eliminyra is the leader of our assassins. A Zabrak, she is opposed to Anarchy's tactics, but is unable to do anything, as she owes everything to Anarchy, who was her master. He knows of her feelings, but refuses to heed her warnings. I suspect it is only a matter of time before he has her removed, because unlike Muteium, she can be easily replaced.

Darth Irritynt is a Twi'lek, and is in command of all the terrorism tactics we use. She is too enamoured by her own schemes and plots to pay much attention to the war, and as such, doesn't care much about the state of the Ascendancy as long as she has bombs and things to blow up with her bombs.

Darth Sapius is a Trandoshan, and is in command of our Dark Jedi, who serve under the true Sith. He is always a source of discomfort for Alienatus, as he is unable to be read in the Force. As such, spies follow his every move, that are loyal only to Anarchy. No one knows his true intentions.

Last but not least is our headmaster, Darth Delvus. He is responsible for training a new generation of Sith Lords every year. As you know, he is a Rodian, and likes the state of things too much to act against Anarchy, as he has grown very powerful, and has the ear of many on the Council.

The Council members often betray or humiliate others to improve their own standing, so as to better further their own ends. Manipulative is what the Sith are. Any enemy of ally of the Sith must understand that to succeed.

Make no mistake Phobos, many of us do not want Anarchy dead. He is a useful figurehead, and understands the politics of war very well indeed. Deposing him is not the trouble. Getting support to remove him is the problem, as many are afraid of his assassins and those loyal to him. The military is full of his narrow, dogmatic favourites, who will not raise a hand, political or military, against him."

Phobos frowned.

"So, removing Anarchy needs the support of one of the Council?"

"If we are to do it 'legally'. However, it would be inadvisable to go against him illegally also without the support of at least one of the Council."

Phobos grinned. Alienatus nodded approvingly.

"Ah, you see flaws in our makeup. Excellent. You my apprentice, will shake the Sith up. Destiny swirls around you. If you understand our power plays and our machinations, you have a chance of going far in the Ascendancy, even all the way to the top." he said confidently.

Phobos nodded.

"Good girl. But for that to occur, we must make you the Dark Lord of this year. With you, I sense our time has come.

As you know, there are nine opponents you must face, but there are also their masters, who will try to entrap and befuddle you.

Darth Delvus you know of.

You also know of me, and I will give you all the support I am able to make you the leader of this year's candidates.

Darth Calculus is the female Chagrian. Her knowledge of mind control is unsurpassable. She will not like you as you ascend, and can make matters very difficult. She too is also a deputy of the Academy, like myself, and she, like myself, would prefer that there was only one. I will keep an eye on her and her antics.

The only other ones you must worry about are the three assistant heads, as they are the only other ones with students.

Darth Literus is the Sakiyan, and wishes to be the only assistant head. He is relatively unambitious aside form that, so should pose little threat.

Darth Foren, the Nimbanel, is a little more adventurous and wishes to be head. As both Calculus and myself covet that position, she can get in the queue. Her teaching is sound however, so that could present difficulties later on.

Lastly Darth Legian, the Arcona, is a different sort. He wishes to rule Korriban, not just the academy, and could prove an impediment to everyone's plans, so we shall watch him closely too."

Phobos nodded in understanding.

"However, it is their students _I_ need to worry about isn't it?" she asked callously.

Alienatus smiled.

"Indeed. I shall watch the teachers. You can deal with the students.

Darth Despotus is currently the best in your year. A Bothan he has the cunning an arrogance to match. His master is Delvus, so he is virtually untouchable. For now. He and his little band of sycophants could prove dangerous indeed if you do not deal with them. Bide your time before you go after him.

Delvus' other student is Darth Gloatium, the Phuii. He is part of Despotus' group, so an attack on him would be most unwise. As before, bide your time.

Calculus also has two students, Darth Tempariz being the most lethal. He is a Tunroth, and therefore should not be directly engaged if you wish to keep your limbs intact. But he is her weaker one, and so should be one of your priority targets. However, do not rush out and challenge him. Though competition is encouraged, direct killing is not, and I may not be able to protect you. An opportunity will present itself.

Darth Dismus also belongs to Calculus, and is the Devaronian, and her better pupil. His precognitive abilities make him wary of all the other students, and he will be on the lookout for you. I sense that his fate is tied to that of his master. Removing him will benefit both of us I suspect.

Literus' student may also prove a threat to our plans. Darth Coveta is another of Despotus' cronies, and she is very clever. As before, moving against her before we are ready could set us back a considerable amount.

Foren's students are unknown factors. Darth Drout, the Chiss, keeps mostly to himself. He is unfathomable to me, which I dislike. Be wary of him. Friend or foe, he can be made to work to our advantage my pupil.

Darth Envi is a loner, the Wroonian boy. He too could be either friend or foe. We would do well to keep an eye on this pair as we set up your ascent.

And lastly, there is Legian's students. Darth Assundir, the Aqualish, is another crony of Despotus, so be wary of him.

The last one of your year, Darth Undesira, is another goon of Despotus, and her mind reading makes her a dangerous enemy. The Ikotochi can be outdone however, if you keep to yourself."

Phobos nodded.

"I will heed you my master. Then one day, we will become the rulers of the Sith Ascendancy, and remove our enemies from power. When that is done, the Republic and Jedi will follow. Then…the galaxy."

**Okay, here's another tester chapter. I know I was meant to wait for five reviews, but I suppose this is also a prologue so it's been added in. Hope you like. And I will accept three reviewsx before I consider doing another chapter, as the story really kicks off next time, as Darth Phobos begins her rise to power. **

**Hope you like and pelase review, and also vote in my poll!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

2

The Academy was a hotbed of excitement. The oldest generation of students were about to build their lightsabers. The ten members of the year group were all working hard, studying the theory of their lightsabers.

For the last several years, they had trained with sticks, then vibroswords with blunt edges then finally proper vibroswords. The fact that they were soon to be creating their lightsabers showed that they would soon finish their education in the ways of the Force. And after that, one would be a Dark Lord.

And Phobos knew it would be her.

"_Hate is your ally my pupil. It makes you strong. However, rage is not as useful. Battle rage is helpful against unarmed or opponents with blasters, but against the foes you face in the Academy it will do you little good. I sense that Darth Tempariz will be the first obstacle for you to overcome. Hatred and rage run strong in Tunroth. Use that to your advantage._" Alienatus had said that morning.

Aside from Alienatus, the only person in Phobos' life she actually liked was Illapa. The kindly woman had been there for her all her life, and while she didn't particularly like Alienatus and the rest of the Sith, nor approve of the fact that Phobos was one of them, she knew that Phobos was in good hands, and that Alienatus was one of the best Sith masters. As such, Phobos did a lot of studying for her lightsaber theory in her bar.

Those with the top three marks would be given the best crystals possible, which would then be used to create the blade for their lightsaber. Phobos was in a quandary. Alienatus, who was like a father to her, was of little use in the field of lightsabers. While relatively powerful and adept at the art of duelling, as a teacher and a user of Makashi, he didn't have the chance to use his saber much.

"Whats up honey?" Illapa asked as she set down a glass of blue milk.

"My lightsaber. I cant decide whether to go for a single or double blade." Phobos complained.

"Why not ask Alienatus?" Illapa asked, sitting down opposite her.

"My master doesn't use his saber much. Even when he does fight, he normally uses Force powers."

"Oh. Hang on. Be back in a minute." Illapa said, and dashed off.

Phobos didn't have to wait long, as Illapa returned a few minutes later with a large book in her hands.

"This book was left in here a few years back. No one ever came for it for some reason. Now…"

Illapa looked through the book, and grinned as she found the page. The Kiffar woman pushed the book to her.

"It says there, about the arguments between the two types."

Phobos grinned at Illapa, as she went off to serve a customer.

The book was very interesting. Illapa had obviously read it many times, with little notes scribbled under some of the names in the book such as 'why did his mother hate him so much?' in reference to the name of Dathka Garush, and 'who thinks up these names?' under Darth Andeddu, and best of all 'christ he's ugly' under Darth Abominus.

Phobos studied the two. One blade was useful in several different situations, but opponents feared the double blade more. It could also be used to hold off two enemies at once. Phobos read more into the double blade, and her choice was made.

"Thanks Illapa!" she cried.

Illapa waved her goodbye as she rushed to see her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Jedi Covenant was secretly being run by a master of the dark side, a former Padawan called Haazen, who had the nerve to call himself Darth Hayze. I want a biography on him by next Monday." Alienatus said as the bell rang, and several fourth years rushed out.

"Master!" Phobos called, as Alienatus noticed a spelling mistake he had made on the board.

"Hello Phobos. Oops. That class is now under the impression that the leader of the Jedi Covenant was called Krynda Gay. That was those two third years when I was writing it up! Ah well."

He motioned for Phobos to sit down as he fixed the error.

"I decided on my blade." she said.

Alienatus nodded in approval.

"Good. What is your decision?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a double bladed lightsaber." she said surely.

Alienatus considered this.

"Yes, merging Juyo with a double bladed saber would make you a formidable fighter. But, the theory part is important. You must score highly, or you wont be allowed to start your building with the others. You have it in you to use the test to your advantage."

Phobos pouted.

"Tempariz has been putting together training sabers. He's been getting practice." she moaned.

Alienatus narrowed his eyes.

"Tempariz is your greatest threat in the practical. I know how much you've been putting in for both parts. Tempariz and Despotus are your two greatest opponents in that field." he said.

However, the two didn't know that. They figured one of Despotus' group would be the other main contender for the three specially chosen saber crystals. Phobos had kept a low profile.

"I'm almost ready master. A little bit more revision should do it." she said proudly.

Alienatus nodded.

"Be sure that it does my dear. If you fail at the first hurdle…"

There was then a loud crackling.

"Oh, what? I that's Delvus asking where I've hidden the chocolate hobnobs I shall be most unhappy." Alienatus grumbled as he turned the intercom on.

"All Management Sith Lords are to report to the landing pad with their students to greet a most special guest." Delvus croaked.

"Who?" Phobos asked.

"Lady Perfida. I can feel her." he said, and they dashed off to meet their guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shuttle came to a graceful stop on the landing platform outside the Academy. From it, emerged the Nautolan Spy Leader of the Sith Council, Darth Perfida.

Perfida was a master of infiltration and deception, was a master duellist and a Force master.

Delvus stepped forward and bowed politely.

"Welcome to Korriban my lady." he said in his gravely voice.

"Lord Delvus. Hmm, I see your top students are assembled. I would meet them." she said in a small, quiet voice.

Alienatus smiled at her as she passed, and she winked back. They were in a plot together, one that would mean certain doom for all concerned if it was discovered.

"Lady Perfida, this is my best student, Darth Despotus." Delvus said, indicating the Bothan.

Despotus gave a sneering grin. He thought that he was better than everyone else, regardless of their rank. He matted his black and gold fur in a gesture of respect though.

"Darth Perfida, I'm honoured that you are here." he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

Phobos growled.

"I need a bucket. I'm going to be sick." she said.

"Thank you Despotus. I look forward to seeing you in action."

Delvus turned to her in alarm.

"What!?"

Perfida's black orb like eyes narrowed in fury.

"I am here to watch the lightsaber exams for this year. And the two of us have things to discuss." she growled, her voice rising a little.

Delvus nodded hastily.

"Ha!" Alienatus exclaimed happily, enjoying seeing his superior squirm.

"This…this is my other student, Darth Gloatium." Delvus said.

Gloatium stepped forward and shook Perfida's hand. The small green Phuii had to crane his neck to look at Perfida, but Perfida wasn't fooled. His power was obvious.

"This is one of my deputies, Darth Calculus. She teaches maths."

The large, tattooed, blue skinned Chagrian stepped forward to nod respectfully at Perfida.

"Welcome Darth Perfida. This is my stronger student, Darth Tempariz."

The massive, horned, hulking Tunroth stepped forward and shook her hand.

"I look forward to showing you my abilities." he said.

The introductions took some time, proceeding through all the apprentices and their respective masters. They finally came to Alienatus.

"And you already know Darth Alienatus, my history teacher." Delvus finished.

Alienatus smiled and kissed her hand, without the fawning of Despotus. Phobos grinned slightly.

"My friend. It is good to see you."

"And you. This is my apprentice, Darth Phobos."

Phobos stepped forward, shaking her blue hair from her eyes as she shook the Council member's hand. As she did so, a rush of power emanated from Perfida, and the Sith's eyes widened in delight.

"Thank you for coming Lady Perfida." Phobos said, slowly and quietly.

"Thank you for accepting me Phobos." Perfida said giving her a wink.

Delvus cleared his throat.

"Well Lady Perfida, I'm sure the students want to get a last bit of revision done before tomorrow. Off you go!" he barked.

The others immediately obeyed Delvus, but Phobos looked to her master for confirmation. He nodded, and she set off.

"Darth Phobos." Perfida called.

She turned.

"Good luck for tomorrow." she said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the students had gone, the masters of the academy went to the staff room. Alienatus, most reluctantly, broke out the chocolate hobnobs while Darth Legian made tea.

"What news of the war?" Foren asked, twirling her moustache, which was held by all members of her species, young, old, male, female or otherwise.

Perfida snorted.

"Same as always. However, the Republic has scored a relatively major victory against us." she said, stirring her tea.

"What would that be?" Literus asked, his black face sceptical.

"Darth Eliminyra has been killed in battle."

There was a shocked silence as they absorbed this information.

"How!?" Legian demanded in shock.

"The Jedi Master Xara Mellas killed her in a one on one battle Togoria. The girl may be new, but she's a powerful Jedi. Eliminyra is now dead, and our assassins are in chaos for the moment."

Alienatus took the news first.

"Well, who is Lord Anarchy replacing her with?" he asked.

"A massive Whipid named Darth Want is going to be the new leader of the assassins. He takes office tomorrow. He is another of Lord Anarchy's favourites." Perfida reported.

They took that news.

"Ah well, Lord Anarchy is our leader. What he says, goes." Delvus said, thinking himself wise.

Perfida shot a disdainful look at Alienatus, one he agreed with.

Her eyes then lit up.

"Oh, Lord Delvus, I forgot. Lord Anarchy will be arriving in two days time."

Delvus gave a squeak and dropped his cup in terror.

"Anarchy's coming here!?" he demanded furiously.

"That is correct Lord Delvus. And he is most displeased by the lack of tribute coming from here. I suggest you find some before he arrives." she hissed.

Delvus gave a squawk of fear, beckoned to the staff, and rushed out.

The others got up, muttering angrily.

"You reckon anyone would notice if we shoved him off the top of the temple?" Foren asked.

Alienatus sniggered. Of all the other teachers, he got on best with Foren, who taught Force related aspects of the curriculum. She too was against Delvus, but liked the status quo too much for her to be of any use.

"Lord Alienatus, I fancy a drink. Perhaps you would escort me." Perfida said as Foren left.

"Of course my dear."

They were silent until they left the main doors and headed across the small bridge into Dreshdae.

"I do love rattling his cage." Perfida said happily.

"It is a delight to watch. Useless fool. Honestly, I told him months ago that we should send tribute in." Alienatus complained as he entered Illapa's bar, where he usually went with Phobos.

"Illapa, two G + T's my dear. In a private parlour please." he said.

"Of course my lord." Illapa said.

Though he wasn't necessarily thrilled with the woman's connection to his pupil, he got on well enough with her.

The two Sith sat down.

"Your student is progressing well my friend." Perfida said as she sipped her drink.

"Indeed. I have high hopes for her."

Perfida narrowed her eyes to slits.

"You better be right that she is the one to break the stalemate. The Ascendancy is bleeding dry. If we do not break it soon, we will all be old before our time. Fifty years we've been at this. It needs to end. And for it to end, we must ascend to power, which we cannot do until we have a way to get control over the army." she growled in a low voice.

Alienatus waved his hand.

"It matters little. Due to you and Muteium, we now have the support of intel operatives and spies. Through me, we have access to several of the newer Sith Lords, who are also peeved off with the situation and are getting angry with the stalemate. Many of the people under out control are also furious. Time is running out. If nothing is done soon, the Ascendancy will be ripped apart by the masses. We can subjugate them for a while longer, but…"

Perfida looked around.

"What is the status of Korriban?"

"Power killings are common, young acolytes just proving that they can kill and get away with it. Crime, rape and drugs are high in the area. Many are directly blaming Delvus and his regime. If he isn't removed soon, there will be riots. And that could persuade Sahara and her former Padawan, the one who killed Eliminyra, to get cocky and attack. An attack on Korriban would break the back of the Ascendancy."

Perfida frowned.

"Well, if young Phobos does indeed have a serious chance of becoming this years Dark Lord, if Delvus…met with an accident during the process, it would be overlooked."

Alienatus smirked.

"Indeed."

Perfida leaned forward.

"The plan must move on. If Delvus is removed, you can take power in the Academy. You can then use that to get onto the Council. From there, even without the help of your apprentice, we can work to slowly take over portions of the army, enough to support our coup. Then, Anarchy will die and the stalemate will be broken, and we will take over the galaxy!"

Alienatus nodded.

"However, patience is still needed. A year, maybe two, is all we have left. Phobos' training ends in six months. And now that the final stage is so close, the betrayals, plots and murders will start to amount between the students. Delvus has got his students through for the last twenty five years. Only the hangers-on support us. As such, Delvus is complacent. This year, he will die." Alienatus promised.

Perfida smiled.

"Then we are in agreement. From here on, the Ascendancy will slip from Anarchy's grip and into ours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anarchy arrived early in the morning. Delvus got the entire Academy up early to greet him, flanking his shuttle as he arrived.

Considering that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, he wasn't much to look at. With grey and black streaked hair plastered to his head, and a snooty expression, you'd think he was some aristocrat. He was dressed in black robes, with his lightsaber dangling at his waist. Phobos observed the overlord of the Sith with an air of bemusement. Yes, he had started a war fifty years ago. But that was about as far as his accomplishments ranged.

As he sat in the library where the ten students would be sitting the exam, he was talked to by Perfida, the only other Sith who wasn't directly running the exam. Foren, Alienatus, Calculus, Delvus, Legian and Literus set out the exam papers. Alienatus patted Phobos' shoulder as he walked past.

"Good luck." he whispered.

Phobos smirked. She shouldn't need much.

"This is your theory lightsaber exam, determining how much you know about the inner workings of our weapon. The first three among you will gain excellent focusing crystals to use in your practical this afternoon. You may…begin!" Delvus croaked, and the exam began.

Phobos looked at her first question.

1. What is the purpose in the activator switch?

A. To turn the saber on

B. To grow or shorten its blade

C. To recharge it

D. To replace the battery

Phobos grinned and began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The exam went relatively well, she mused an hour and a half later. Despotus had of course, finished first and had rushed up to Delvus, looking supremely smug. Delvus had laughed and had fully enjoyed giving his student 100%. Calculus, who had to check that Delvus hadn't been too biased, reluctantly admitted that he did deserve the mark. Anarchy smiled, and shook his hand. Despotus bowed slightly, then frolicked away. Phobos finished checking her last question, when Tempariz got up. Now, there was a surprise. Tempariz was normally good at only practical subjects. Phobos looked at him as he went to Calculus. Alienatus was right. She needed to announce her intention to be the Dark Lord of the year, and do it spectacularly, and he was the first target.

Calculus marked his paper, giving it 97%. Phobos frowned. The Tunroth wasn't that clever. Darth Foren obviously agreed as she marked it also, looking mystified. She then agreed with the mark. Anarchy shook Tempariz's hand, and the brute also got a focusing crystal.

Phobos then went up, and handed her paper to her master. He marked through it, a smile on his face. She smiled at him as he awarded her 100%. He then passed it to Legian, who agreed with the mark. Phobos then turned to Anarchy.

"Congratulations. Such young intellects will be a great boon to the Ascendancy." he aid with a smile.

"Yes. We can replace the ones that are old and useless."

Anarchy laughed, clearly not getting the reference. Perfida and Alienatus however did, with Alienatus having to cough to cover a snigger, and Perfida winking at her.

Perfida smiled. Yes, Alienatus had done a terrific job. Her fear powers would only grow, and they would then be used to help them take over. Phobos, through her master, was just as disenchanted with Anarchy as the rest.

"I'm sorry my dear girl, I only thought to bring two crystals. Rarely does the Academy produce three bright sparks." Anarchy said, looking a trifle irritated at his own foolishness.

Anger flashed in Phobos eyes, but Perfida smiled.

"Don't worry my lord, I have a crystal for her."

She took a dark red globe from her pocket.

"Lady Perfida, that's a Qixoni crystal!" Delvus exclaimed.

"Indeed. I found it on a Jedi I killed last week." she said.

Phobos smiled and took the crystal. It immediately sent a warm glow through her body as it responded to the dark side within her.

"Thank you my lady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get a last bit of revision done for this afternoon." she said, and bowed to them all, then left.

Delvus was grumpy for the rest of the exam, irritated that Phobos had gotten a better crystal than his own student. Alienatus smiled at Perfida from behind Anarchy. Provided the practical went well, things were now on the move. Phobos was their key to power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The practical was held in the entrance chamber. A throne had been dragged in. Delvus had sat down on it, before Anarchy had arrived, and the corpulent Rodian had had to move while his overlord sat down. The doors into the chamber were all locked. Until one of the students was finished their saber, all doors would be locked.

The staff all sat at the main entrance, with their students sitting cross legged on the floor before them.

"Students, the time has come to create your weapons. You may begin." Calculus said, and the exam began.

Phobos looked at the pieces around her, and got her Qixoni crystal and put it in the middle. She then got the two shaping crystals and placed them on either side. She then took a deep breath, and began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tempariz got up just as Phobos locked her belt clip into place. He went to the masters, and bowed before Darth Calculus.

"My master, this is my lightsaber." he said, offering it to her.

It was a large, bulky weapon. Calculus ignited it and span it several times, then plunged it into the floor to observe its power.

"It passes the first test. It has balance and is easy to wield for one such as you. Lord Delvus, your opinion." she said, giving to the Rodian.

Delvus observed the hilt, using his monocle to find flaws.

"A flawless hilt and blade. The clip is a bit large, but I suppose it has to be to support the weight. Lord Anarchy, I will give you the honour of the final inspection."

Anarchy took it, and summoned a droid from the shadows. He ignited the blade and diced the droid to bits.

"It passes the final test. Congratulations, Darth Tempariz. It is a fine weapon." Anarchy said, giving a grave nod and a handshake.

Tempariz grinned toothily, the sat at Calculus' feet.

Phobos smiled as she finished her own weapon. Now that she had a saber, removing her opponents to the position of Dark Lord would be much easier.

She handed her double bladed saber to Anarchy.

"Superbly balanced, easy to handle, not too heavy on either side as is a normal problem for this sort of weapon. Blades not too long or too short. Excellent my pupil." he said proudly, and passed it to Delvus.

Delvus observed the blade, and was suitable impressed by the elegant grooves running its length.

"Totally flawless, no visible problems, the blades have a beautiful sheen from the crystal within and very pretty. Lord Anarchy."

Anarchy took the blade, and sliced another droid to bits.

"Excellent work Darth Phobos. You are quite the craftsman. A marvellous weapon." he said, returning it to her.

"Thank you my lord." she said, and turned to sit down.

"Students, stop!" Anarchy called.

Delvus looked as though he was going to have a seizure.

"Lord Anarchy, what are you doing!?" he demanded weakly.

"Shut up. I require a demonstration of the saber work of these students. Clear the area, and we shall all watch the duel about to unfold." he said.

Despotus looked furious, as he was nearly finished. He'd been beaten, and now he'd been interrupted, but he did as Anarchy commanded.

Alienatus leaned forward urgently.

"Did you put him up to his?" he demanded anxiously.

"Actually no. He did it himself. Let us hope you have not neglected her saber training my friend." Perfida whispered.

Tempariz was stomping excitedly to the centre of the room. Calculus was smiling. She obviously thought that Phobos wouldn't be a match for her brute of a student.

Phobos was slightly worried. This wasn't expected. She hadn't banked on this. However, she was relatively good with a blade.

"Remember, Tunroth are hot-headed. Use that to your advantage." Alienatus counselled quietly.

Phobos swept to the centre of the room, and all the other students and staff looked on as she faced her opponent. Excitement was running high.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you Phobos." Tempariz snarled, lighting his saber.

Phobos smiled calmly.

"It will be good to remove a useless piece of filth from the Academy floor. The place is too cluttered." she said.

Anger boiled in his eyes as she lit both ends of her new saber. It fitted into her hand perfectly. She was confident she could win, especially as the seeds of rage had already been planted.

"Begin!" Anarchy called.

Tempariz dashed right at her. Phobos calmly leapt over the brute, swinging her saber in a rotation around her body as she did so. Two minute wounds had cut into his body.

"Ah! you witch!" he yelled, and dashed at her.

Phobos gasped as he slammed his saber into hers, his strength nearly breaking her arm. She snarled and wrenched the blade away from her, swinging the other to take his head off. Tempariz laughed and ducked, which allowed Phobos to flip away from him.

"Dear oh dear Tempariz. I always knew Tunroth were thick, but I didn't think you were that thick. Surely you know to always keep your guard up when facing an opponent with double blades." Phobos purred coyly.

Tempariz roared and swung his saber at her, to which she barely responded.

"Don't give away your advantage girl!" Alienatus whispered urgently.

Perfida patted his arm.

"Don't worry my friend. She is more than capable of dealing with Calculus' brute."

Phobos made a sad face as she blocked the Tunroth's series of wild swings. He was tiring, and getting angrier, which was making him sloppy.

"It pains me to see Juyo used so brutishly. you have no finesse. Your form is amateurish and sloppy Tempariz." she said.

She was correct. He was wielding his saber like a club rather than as a sword.

"This is Djem So!" he roared in fury.

"Really? Looks more like wussy Shii-Cho to me!" she goaded him.

"Hey, I use that form." Legian said, put out.

Perfida snorted in amusement.

Phobos swirled around Tempariz, blocking hiss wings as she completed her rotation.

"Face me properly she-devil!" he demanded.

"Hmm. I think you're a little beneath me to be honest. You always were crap at saber training." she said, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I'm more than able to beat you!" he thundered and lunged at her with his blade.

Phobos flipped away from the attack, and then darted under his next swing, slicing his three chin horns off. He stumbled backwards, shocked.

"Face it Tempariz! You'll never be Dark Lord. Your life has been wasted. You dishonour yourself by continuing fighting. I dread to think what Calculus is thinking. Her star pupil, what a disappointment." she hissed happily.

Then, Tempariz broke, and sprang at her with wild abandon.

"Got you." she said triumphantly.

She caught his heavy attack, moving away from it as she did sp. His momentum carried him a bit forward. That was all she needed.

"Hate is a Sith weapon. Rage however, is no use to anyone. Least of all a talentless brute with delusions of grandeur." she purred at him.

Tempariz gave a battle cry and dashed at her. She turned off her saber, and a smile came on his face as he thundered at her, hands reaching for her neck. She then raised her arm, and lit her blade.

The scarlet beam lanced through his chest, and he stopped, terror and surprise etched on his face. Calculus gave a gasp from the side.

He slowly stood back, and Phobos removed her blade, brought it in a wide circle and sliced off his hands. She then did another spin, and his head flew off his body and settled in his master's lap.

Calculus screamed in rage, and Tempariz's head dropped to the floor.

"Excellent! Most impressive Darth Phobos!" Anarchy called, applauding with the other staff, aside from Calculus who was spitting in fury.

Phobos grinned and bowed to the masters. Her journey had begun.

Alienatus and Perfida came over as the other staff got the exam back underway.

"Excellent! First class my student! I'm very proud." Alienatus said fondly.

"Thank you my master." Phobos said, smiling.

Perfida clapped her shoulder.

"You did well Phobos. I foresee a great future for you young one. I shall watch your career with great interest." she said, then left.

Phobos gave an exalted laugh. One nuisance dead. She was that bit closer to becoming the Dark Lord now that another contender was out of the way.

Her future was looking bright.

**The first of the students is down!**

**And with the death of Darth Tempariz, Phobos is on her way to beocming a feared Sith Lord. **

**Aleiantus, Muteium and Perfida are all in a plot together, and Phobos is their key. More on that later!**

**For now, please read, review and vote in the poll! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**P.S Next chapter, things go bad!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

3

Alienatus looked up at the shimmering holo as it appeared. A Togruta appeared, and he smiled.

"Lady Muteium. What a pleasant surprise." he said.

"Lord Alienatus. Lady Perfida tells me that your apprentice has made the first step in her rise to power." she said, impressed.

"Yes. She killed Darth Tempariz, so all is going according to plan. However, Darth Calculus is acting like a wraid with a thorn up it's backside. She's furious that Phobos managed to kill her best pupil." he said.

Muteium nodded.

"To be expected I suppose. What's the next move?" she asked.

Alienatus frowned.

"The most logical thing to do would be to take out Calculus and her remaining pupil. Phobos and I haven't left the Academy in two weeks since Tempariz was killed. I fear Calculus is…unravelling. There have been people standing around outside for days, looking very thuggish and untrustworthy. They wouldn't be a match for Phobos, but still.." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Muteium stroked her chin.

"I suppose that if she were involved in an assault on Phobos, you would have to act. With her out of the way, you would be the sole deputy, and if Delvus was to meet with an accident, you would be on the Council." she said.

"I am aware of the plan my dear. However, we cannot act until we have a significant portion of the army supporting us, even if I do go onto the Council."

Muteium growled.

"We are bound by these silly rules Anarchy insists we follow. If we do not do something soon, the entire apparatus of the Sith is going to come crashing down. We are running out of time. I heard Darth Lore say the other day that we should sue for peace, and call it a day."

"Surely you could make her disappear after such a thing?" Alienatus asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Probably, if many didn't agree with her." Muteium hissed.

Alienatus cursed.

"Lore needs silenced then my dear. If people start to listen to her…"

"I know Alienatus. Perfida and I are going to have a quiet chat with her. However, our plans must accelerate! You need to take over the Academy, and we need support from the army. To get that, we need Phobos."

"Who we will have soon. After Calculus' student has been removed, she will have a clear field to the top."

"That blasted Bothan is still there." she reminded him.

Alienatus grinned.

"You forget her special talents. Her powers grow every day. I think things will play into our hands soon. And if I know my apprentice, she is already working on how to better herself." he promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even as her master plotted with his fellow conspirators, Phobos was deep at work in the library. Her master had counselled her to lay low after she had killed Tempariz, as he feared Calculus was making a move against her and his own position.

She had been pouring over texts the last few days, researching new powers and how she could best use them. Under the teachings of her master, her fear powers, already considerable, had become a lot stronger. She was used to using her powers on weak, non-sensitives now, as she practiced on people on the outskirts of the city. Force users were an entirely different kettle of fish.

Phobos turned a page in the massive book she was reading. It had been written by XoXaan, an ancient Sith, and mentioned a form of concealment she hadn't seen before.

_The ability to transform one's perceptions remains one of the greatest tools we Sith can utilise. If we can change how we are perceived to others, we can move about with absolute freedom where we otherwise wouldn't be able to. While this technique is similar to that of merging with shadows that our kind is so fond of utilising, it requires greater concentration, and has an extra benefit: we can hide from our Jedi foes indefinitely provided we can keep up such a technique. _

Phobos grinned eagerly and read on, understanding and accepting the wisdom of XoXaan. Phobos couldn't wait to try.

She stood, and drew on the Force. It swirled and coalesced around her, and she let it sweep through her, and she felt a shimmering as a new form was assumed. A second later, she took out her small mirror and looked at herself, and gave an involuntary leap, despite herself.

She had changed herself into Darth Perfida.

"Excellent." she purred, letting the image slide.

She put away the book, and dashed away to tell her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shadows of the library, Darth Dismus, who had been researching holocrons, had seen Phobos utilise her new power. He went pale, and dropped what he was holding. If Phobos could do that with such ease, there was no telling what she could do.

Dismus narrowed his eyes. Since she had killed Tempariz, things had been very edgy around the Academy, and Darth Calculus had been neglecting his training while she plotted vengeance against Alienatus and his uppity apprentice. She would quickly adjust her priorities when he told her what he had seen. Calculus would take up his training again, and perhaps agree with him that Phobos had to be eliminated. While Despotus was certainly the main candidate for the top position of the year, Dismus was very worried about Phobos. He was sure that she had it in her to become a better Sith Lord than Despotus ever could. She was incredibly intelligent, and was quite capable of getting there on her own merits. However, with Alienatus manipulating things behind the scenes she could be a very grave threat to all concerned.

Dismus nodded. He would tell his master, and she would know what to do. If they got rid of Phobos, Dismus may very well have a chance at becoming a Lord himself. Then, nothing would stop him. As such, he dashed off to tell his own master of Phobos' new power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next time we shall consider the Dark Reaper Campaign, and debate whether such weapons are useful in a war or not." Alienatus said.

The class of second years got to their feet.

"And remember your essays! And if I get one more with names such as 'Ivor Biggun', 'Ben Doon' and 'Phil McCrakin' I shall be very displeased!" he warned, to sniggers from the students.

The class left, and he sighed, longing for a glass of the whisky which he kept secreted in his bottom drawer. Just as he decided a glass was in order, the door banged open, revealing his apprentice.

"Master! I've discovered a new power!" she said excitedly.

"Indeed? Where did you discover this power?" he asked curiously.

"In one of the tomes of XoXaan."

Alienatus nodded, impressed.

"Well done my pupil, you are clearly studying in many varied fields. This is good. What have you discovered?"

Phobos smiled, and performed her power, to take the form of Darth Calculus. Alienatus grinned wickedly.

"Excellent! This power will be of great use as you strive to become the Sith Lord for this year." He said happily.

"Imagine what we could do with this power master! We could take over the Ascendancy!" she crowed.

Alienatus chuckled.

"Not so fast my eager young apprentice. We still have a fair way to go before we get you that far. However, it will be of use, you are correct. And if you were thinking of impersonating Anarchy, you forget the majority of the Council is made up of those he picked or trained. They would rumble you. However, keep this quiet. This skill will be of great benefit to us my pupil. Now, go and revise for your History of the Sith exam next week. I am expecting you to get over one hundred percent remember." He said sternly.

Phobos grinned.

"Dont worry master, I'm ready for it. I wont let you down."

He chuckled.

"I know you wont. What will your free choice essay be on?" he asked, interestedly.

"i was thinking of doing the reason the Republic was so weak at the beginning of the Galactic Sith War." She said.

"A fine choice. Go study. And keep your new power to yourself." He counselled.

"Of course my master." She said, and left.

Alienatus smiled. She was certainly growing in power, and to be able to change her appearance so flawlessly spoke of great strength. Yes, he couldn't have chosen better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calculus narrowed her eyes.

"You say she achieved the transformation flawlessly?" she asked, concerned.

Dismus nodded his horned head.

"Yes master, first time. If she can do that with such skill..." he said worriedly.

The Chagrian got up and started to pace the room. Dismus could tell she was thinking of the threats Phobos could present to both the Academy and the Ascendancy as a whole if she could use such difficult powers, which even masters had trouble with, so easily. Calculus clasped her hands behind her back and looked out of her window.

"Darth Phobos definitely has it in her to become the Dark Lord of this year. Despotus and Delvus are fools to overlook the threat she and Alienatus pose together." She said, musing it over.

Dismus frowned.

"I agree master. So what do we do about it?"

Calculus smiled evilly.

"We deal with her, the same way she dealt with Tempariz. And by eliminating her, we also eliminate the threat Alienatus poses, and I will be the sole deputy." She said smugly.

Dismus nodded eagerly, then frowned.

"But master, she hasn't left the Academy in days, because they found out about our assassins. How will we get to her? And even if we get assassins into here, what certainty is there that they will succeed in killing her?"

Calculus sighed.

"I thought Tempariz was the stupid one. If we bring assassins into here, Delvus and Alienatus will know at once and will have us shot, along with the intruders. As such, the ones who will deal with Phobos are already in position to do so." She purred.

"Who? Us?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. We will deal with the brat. And with her out of the way, and my time no longer divided between the two of you, you will take her place as the most serious contender for the title this year." She said with relish.

Dismus stood, excited.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

"Yes. Corner her in the Navigation corridor. I will be there soon after I cover our tracks." She said, and he ran off.

Calculus nodded to herself.

"And now we deal with Alienatus and his whelp for the good of the entire Ascendancy...and my own power!" she said, then went to do her part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobos finished her studying in the empty Navigation classroom, which she had been allocated by Alienatus in order to spread her stuff out over more of an area to make it more accessible. She packed her things up, decided to leave the chocolate bar inside her bag for later, and headed out of the room.

She headed down the corridor, when Dismus came out from a classroom, with an air of excitement about him.

"Dismus. Is your master happy yet, happy enough to take up the training of yet another waste of time? The loss of Tempariz must have totally thrown her off if she cant see that you're worthless." Phobos sneered.

Dismus laughed throatily.

"My master and I have a joint venture on the way, and after that, nothing will stop me becoming the Dark Lord!" he vowed.

Phobos laughed.

"You are a fool Dismus. Now, get out of my way." She said, and stepped forward.

Dismus refused to move, and fingered his lightsaber excitedly.

"Dismus..." Phobos said warningly.

There was a shimmering behind her, and Calculus emerged from the shadows. Phobos' instincts screamed: _TRAP!_

Calculus smiled.

"Darth Phobos. You present to great a threat to the Sith Ascendancy, and your threat must come to an end. And you must pay for what you did to my apprentice." She said, lighting her lightsaber.

Phobos gritted her teeth. She could deal with Dismus easily, but Calculus was a Sith master, and a lot more powerful. She desperately tried to send a Force call for help, but Calculus blocked her.

"I dont think so my little murderess. You are going to die for the threat you pose. But first, you are going to suffer for what you did to Tempariz. My only regret is that I actually wont be there to see it." She said, and lunged.

Phobos met her attack with her double blade, and swung it to parry Dismus' attack at the same time. Dismus came at her again, and Phobos changed her appearance to that of a female Devaronian. Dismus faltered a bit, and it was the edge she needed to turn and blast him with a powerful Force push. As her student flew up the corridor, Calculus attacked once more, her single blade coming at Phobos. The young Sith somersaulted into the air and cart wheeled out of Calculus' reach. She then let loose with her fear. Calculus began to slow, as terrible visions started to appear in her head. Before Phobos could finish the job and break her, a small dart punctured her neck.

"Gotcha." Dismus said huskily.

Phobos turned to give Dismus an alarmed look, before her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed to the floor.

Calculus came forward, looking winded.

"Good work Dismus. You did well. She's a lot stronger than I thought she was. I'm more convinced now that we're doing the entire galaxy a favour by getting rid of her. Excellently done."

Dismus grinned at his master's praise. Then he saw her sweating face.

"She nearly got you didn't she master?" he asked in concern.

She snorted derisively.

"I underestimated her fear powers, which was foolish of me. She might have broken my mind had you not acted. Now come. We must remove all traces of this fight, get her into the speeder and dump her somewhere." She said, taking charge.

Dismus opened all the windows to blow away the smell of the ozone, charged by the small duel. Calculus summoned her speeder and threw Phobos' prone form into the back of it.

"Dismus, let's go." She said, and climbed into the driver's seat.

Dismus hopped in, and Calculus bore them away from the Academy.

"Are we covered?" he asked.

"Yes. Five different people will all claim that they saw her leaving tom enter the Valley. No one will suspect a thing." She soothed.

"I do wish I had your thought powers." He said sulkily.

"In time my student, you will." She promised.

Several miles away from the Academy, Calculus put the speeder into stationary mode above a set of funnel topped mountains.

"We shall drop her into one of those tombs. She will never get out." Calculus said with triumph.

Dismus grinned, and clambered into the back seat.

"Will the fall kill her?" he asked.

"I hope not. All being well, she'll be savaged by a couple of Tuk'atas first. Throw her in, and throw in her bag too. That will remove all traces."

Dismus did as instructed, and heaved Phobos to the side of the speeder. The sleeping drug would wear off soon. Then she would wish she had never been born.

With one great effort, he pushed her. Phobos' limp body plummeted down, into one of the tombs, out of sight.

"Wonderful. Now that his whelp is out of the way, there is nothing to stop our advancement. Now, to Dreshdae to get this speeder professionally cleaned, and then back to the Academy, and to the future that is now ours." Calculus said, and she and her apprentice laughed.

**The conspiracy deepens!**

**How many people are involved in Alienatus' plot?**

**In other news, Darth Calculus has gotten rid of Phobos. How will Phobos recover from this?**

**More will be done soon!**


End file.
